A Dratini Mistake!
Previous episode: Caffienated in Goldenrod! Transcript Dratini: Can you teach me how to beat an Ice-type? Because I'm a Dragon-type.. Elizabeth: Learn a move they're weak to. Aiden: Why not practice against my Frosslass? Dratini opens its mouth wide, trying to be a fire-breathing dragon, but fails. Rotom: Um, I think you need more practice. Manaphy: Rotom, you're leaking static electricity again.. Rotom: Shut up and leave me alone. But then, tiny glow began to cover Dratini. Dratini: HELP! HELP! Josie: I think- Brook: Dratini is gonna evolve! Delphox: If Dratini evolves, it'll become a Dragonair. Dratini suddenly activated its Shed Skin, forcing the glow to evaporate and stopping the evolution. Josie: Huh? The evolution stopped. Here, have this. Elizabeth catches it, and saw what she gave her. She touches the Everstone to Dratini, and back to practicing being a tiny fire-breathing dragon. After a while, a flame the size of an Ember comes out of Dratini's mouth, but misses Frosslass and hits a nearby apartment building.. Elizabeth: OH NO! Josie: Well, I think that was a Flamethrower. ???: SOMEBODY PUT IT OUT!! Dewott and Jellicent nod, as the fire began to spread. Josie: Everyone, Keep using Water Gun as much as you can. Elizabeth: Manaphy, Phione, Castform, Dratini, use Water Gun! Princess Brook: Vaporeon, Dewott! Aiden: Empoleon! Already, people in the building are screaming and running for their lives. Rotom cowers against Elizabeth, hoping it doesn't burn. Josie: You can do it, Jellicent! Try Hydro Pump. Dewott was getting tired as Jellicent launched Hydro Pump. Josie: Dewott's getting tired. Elizabeth gets out her phone and calls 911 to get Officer Jenny. Dewott: I can't hold on any more. I'm too tired. Officer Jenny soon arrives. Jenny: Why is this building on fire?! The Squirtle Squad and Team Wartortle are on their way. Elizabeth: Well, my Dratini just learned Flamethrower and it accidentally hit that building. IF YOU HAVE A WATER POKÉMON, BRING THEM OUT. The Trainers nearby bring out their Water Pokémon. Brook: When it comes to Water-type Pokémon, I'm an expert. Dewott became determined again and began to use Water Gun again, but it wasn't, the move was stronger than Water Gun. Josie: I know Dewott's special ability is Torrent, but its not activating it, which means.... Josie Cinccino: That was a new move! Rotom: It's Hydro Pump! Jenny: They're here. But I don't think they'll be enough, because the fire's getting out of control. Dratini felt miserable, she didn't mean to make a fire on the building. Dratini: (crying) I'm sorry. I set a building on fire..I feel bad. Dratini decided to set this right, and joined the rest of the water Pokémon. She took a deep breath, and launched a humongous blast of water. Josie: That was Hydro Pump! With the combined water attacks, they were able to extinguish the fire, putting it out. To be continued. Next episode: The Skitty Jumped Over the Moon Stone! Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Dratini (Elizabeth's) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Vanillite (Elizabeth's) * Skitty (Elizabeth's) * Dewott (Princess Brook's) * Empoleon (Aiden's) * Cinccino (Josie's) * Frosslass (Aiden's) * Gyumy (Elizabeth's; Posie) * Vaporeon (Princess Brook's) * Azurill (Trainer's) * Poliwhirl (Trainer's) * Bibarel (Trainer's) * Totodile (Trainer's) * Feraligater (Trainer's) * Wingull (×2; Trainer's) Major events *Elizabeth's Dratini begins to evolve, but chooses not to. *Elizabeth's Dratini learns Flamethrower and Hydro Pump. *Josie gives Elizabeth an Everstone to prevent Dratini's evolution. *Princess Brook's Dewott learns Hydro Pump. *Josie's Jellicent learns Hydro Pump. Trivia